MCSM:New Edition Episode 9
Gatteline:Alright,We need to find the emerald portal Jeff:The sacred enchanted rainbow stone Gatteline:Lets go through the portal Ralph:Wait! I see a chicken dimension Gatteline:RALPH! Ralph:Ok fine Through the portal Gatteline:This is scary! Jeff:I know this dimension is very creepy Gatteline:Ok,So where would this rainbow stone be he was killed by a dracula in here so it's must be around here Jeff:Wait I see a paper Gatteline:It says'Ill hide it in my temple inside this so Dracula can never break it I've hid it in the temple at these directions Jayden:Don't worry I am best with directions Gatteline:Guys! Is that the Dracula he was talking about? Jayden:Uh oh! Jeff:Run! They all were running away from Dracula but suddenly fell into a hole since Dracula was large he couldn't fit in they all fell asleep in there. After getting up Gatteline:Ow! My head Sam:Indeed Jeff:Dracula can't fit in here that means the temple must be through here *Unknown Woman*:What do I do with that Dracula Gatteline:Hello there Flora:My name is Flora hello there I was stuck down here for a long time and I am down here can you guys help me? Gatteline:Sure! We are heroes we always help regular people Sam:Yup Flora:Thanks Gatteline:Lets go and find the Enchanted Rainbow stone Flora:Were you guys here for treasure? Gatteline:Yes! We are here for the treasure *Unknown Person*:Well,Well,Well that is good guys that Dracula can't get you but you can't get the Enchanted Rainbow stone Gatteline:What do you mean Catherine:Well you will never know what I do? I will kill you Gatte once and for all Gatteline:No you don't Catherine:come here Gatteline comes to hit Catherine but she activates a hole where everyone fell in After getting up Gatteline:What is this place Guard:Uh there you are you upsetted our Queen Catherine Gatteline:Uh huh She is an evil person Guard:What did you say? Gatteline:I meant okay Guard:Oh ok I heard something wrong oops Gatteline:Guys is Flora here? Sam:No she is not I bet Catherine captured her Gatteline:We have to defeat Catherine Sam:Yes but we need to escape this prison first Catherine:Well,Gatte wasn't expecting those words from your mouth Gatteline:Catherine,You heard nothing Catherine:Yes I did hear you through the outside window Gatteline:Oh really? Catherine:Yeah,Now you are in trouble! Guards! Send him to solitary Sam:I should pretend to be a guard Gatteline:Yes find a uniform of guard and wear it with a mask go! Guard:How dare you upsetted our Queen Catherine. Gatteline:Oh I don't like this place so uncomfortable *Unknown Person with Gatte* Yeah,She is not Good Gatteline:Whoa,Who are you Sara:My name is Sara I've been stuck down here for a long time Gatteline:Were you a really good hero? Sara:Catherine actually is insane! She wants to capture all heroes in the world and she studies about heroes all the time Gatteline:Does she want the Enchanted Rainbow stone? Sara:Yeah....She killed many heroes to let where it is but no one told it cuz the world would be in danger then Gatteline:We must figure out a way to escape Martha: Martha is here,Sara to rescue you Sara:Thanks Gatteline:is she a teammate of yours? Sara:Yeah but we should get out of here now Sam:I am coming Gatte! Oh someone else rescued you Martha:Hi,I rescued them Gatteline:Did you figure out any way to escape Sam:Actually bro,I found a key to get us all out Gatteline:You got the key? Sam:Yes I do we will escape at night At night Sam:Lets be quiet everyone Everyone in team:Okay Sam leads all of them out slowly and they all get out End Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanfiction Works